


Untitled 1

by aellasteel



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Poetry, Slam Poetry, also poetry is personal and mine makes zero sense to anybody else, always wanted to be a slam poet but my voice is fucked, im not havin a good time rn so out came this shit, kind of, theres surprisingly no swearing in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellasteel/pseuds/aellasteel
Summary: shit happened, i started writing, here we are
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Untitled 1

When I step up to home plate it is not that.

_Home._

I think I must have lost it, I think I know where it is:

A place I've never been to.

The coordinates are stitched in my heart

Wrapped around arteries, pounding against a chest that cannot listen.

I want to scream, rip through my rib cage

I know the beat so well

Can never hold onto it long enough and then it's fading-

When I look out at the stadium the grass is gone,

replaced with battlefields and dead bodies

The dirt is blood under my feet and it burns, it's up to my knees then and I'm sinking

Being swallowed by waves of water

It looks like silver and it's so salty I need to close my eyes

Too quick so quick

I miss the face of the woman but I feel her wrinkled hand

I want to open my eyes again,

_I know who this is_

I feel the weightlessness and then it's gone again.

When I come to I'm back at the plate.

There are ghost runners on all bases and they're me.


End file.
